


Taken! (Jihan)

by dreamofshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JiHan, M/M, YoonHong, shujeong - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofshua/pseuds/dreamofshua
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan y Hong Jisoo mantienen su relación en secreto desde hace más de un año. Un secreto detrás de cámaras, que solo ellos y sus amigos más cercanos conocen.Amarse en un medio tan demandante como el de los idols coreanos, donde el tiempo nunca se detiene y las miradas observan cada uno de sus movimientos, será un gran reto para ambos.En medio de su última gira de conciertos, surge una oportunidad especial para estar juntos. Aquellos buenos momentos quedarán grabados para siempre en sus memorias... y en aquella fotografía, cuyo significado solo ellos conocen.Pareja principal: Joshua Hong y Yoon Jeonghan.





	Taken! (Jihan)

Para nadie era un secreto que salir de gira era una de las actividades más demandantes para un artista, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Múltiples ciudades, escenarios, públicos, además de las diferencias culturales en cada lugar, desde el idioma hasta la comida. Todo en un par de meses. Tiempo en los que casi no había un espacio para descansar. Apenas y podían hacerlo durante los vuelos o algunas horas en el hotel post-concierto, siempre y cuando no salieran inmediatamente hacia su próximo destino.

Este régimen casi inhumano era devastador para Yoon Jeonghan. Amaba a sus fans, amaba la sensación de salir al escenario y compartir ese momento mágico con los demás miembros de Seventeen y las carats asistentes. Sabía muy bien que cada una de las personas presentes tenía una historia detrás, llena de ilusión y esfuerzo para poder estar allí, coreando sus canciones y gritando sus nombres. Podía sentir el amor en sus voces, lo veía en sus rostros llenos de admiración y lágrimas.

Sus fans eran, literalmente, el único motivo por el que soportaba pasar meses sin un descanso apropiado.

Los demás miembros sabían cuánto le costaba mantener ese ritmo tan duro, de manera que siempre estaban pendientes de él. Lidiaban también con su mal humor, pues eran conscientes que, en otras circunstancias, Hannie era de los miembros más preocupados, gentiles y protectores del grupo.

Sin embargo, había otro motivo en especial que lo tenía tan decaído.

:｡･:*:･ﾟ'★,｡･:*:･ﾟ'☆

El concierto en Manila ya iba a comenzar. Había tenido un problema con su vestuario, por lo que aún se encontraba en el camerino. El resto de chicos ya estaba en la sala de reuniones, al igual que el staff.

Por suerte para Jeonghan, logró solucionar el problema sin mayor demora. En un momento más podría reunirse con el resto de chicos para revisar los últimos detalles previos al inicio del show.

Sin embargo, no lograba disipar su mente de aquellos pensamientos que lo hacían sentirse tan triste. Sabía que esa no era la actitud correcta para salir al escenario, pero le era difícil dejar de pensar en aquello que le preocupaba.

Estaba mirándose al espejo, acomodando su cabello, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.

―Hannie, ya vamos a salir, ¿estás listo?

Miró al dueño de aquella voz y asintió.

La mirada de Jeonghan era triste, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero hubiese decidido guardarlo para sí mismo.

De pronto, sintió como una mano tocaba suavemente su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con aquellos ojos cafés, tan brillantes como las estrellas.

Esos ojos serían su eterna perdición.

―Amor, ¿qué te pasa? ¿te sientes mal? ―dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos que lo hipnotizaban.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo algo cansado ―respondió, mirando hacia un lado. Sabía que, si lo miraba directamente, no sería capaz de disimular.

Fue entonces que el dueño de aquella voz tomó suavemente su mentón, haciendo que lo mirase directamente. Acercó su rostro al de Jeonghan, dejando apenas unos escasos centímetros de separación entre ambos.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

Jeonghan podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban. Esa mirada felina, tan dulce y penetrante a la vez, parecía poder leer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Amaba y odiaba esa sensación.

Amaba que lo conociera tan bien, era algo que facilitaba mucho la comunicación entre ambos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan infantil y egoísta por tener esos pensamientos, odiaba no poder disimular.

―Sabes que puedo darme cuenta de que mientes, ¿verdad? ―dijo, casi en un susurro.

La mano que tocaba su mentón se deslizó suavemente hacia su mejilla, acariciándola lentamente.

Jeonghan separó sus labios ligeramente, en un intento por responder.

―Joshua, yo...

Fue entonces que sintió el roce cálido de los labios del contrario sobre los suyos. Un beso suave, pero tan profundo como sus sentimientos hacia él.

Podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban aún más, mientras que reposaba sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio.

Aquel beso duró unos segundos más, tiempo en el que Jeonghan sentía que su corazón se liberaba de toda carga. Sus mejillas quemaban, su cuerpo se sentía relajado, su mente en blanco.

Los besos de Joshua siempre eran así de mágicos.

Una vez que se separaron, Joshua aún acariciaba su rostro con una mano y lo sostenía del hombro con la otra.

―Shua... ten cuidado. Podrían vernos...―dijo Jeonghan, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

―No te preocupes por eso. Todos están en la sala de reuniones ―respondió Joshua, sonriendo―. Ahora sí, ¿podrías decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿Ha pasado algo? Me preocupas, Hannie...

Jeonghan sabía que no había forma de mentirle y sea creíble. Tampoco consideraba justo hacerlo luego de que le preguntase con tan evidente preocupación.

Y es que su novio siempre parecía notar hasta su más mínimo cambio de humor. Siempre preocupado, gentil y cariñoso; lo hacía sentir culpable por ponerlo en esas circunstancias.

Es así que decidió decirle la verdad, por más vergüenza que sintiera al tener aquellos pensamientos inmaduros y egoístas.

―Es cierto que estoy triste. Desde que empezamos el tour, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros. Sé que está mal quejarme, estamos haciendo lo que más amamos, pero quisiera tener al menos un día para descansar y estar contigo.

Joshua lo miraba atentamente. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, como pensando qué responderle.

Tomó sus manos con cuidado, entrelazando los dedos de su novio con los suyos. Levantó ambos brazos, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas contra su pecho.

―Jeonghan-ah... sabes que te amo más que nada en este mundo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Jeonghan, quien se limitó a asentir―. Te amo más que a nada. Y lo que más deseo es compartir cada minuto contigo. Tomar tus manos, abrazarte, besarte... sentirte. Nunca dudes de eso. Sé que salir de gira es muy duro para ti, lo es también para mí, pero ya llegará el momento en que podremos estar juntos. Solo ten paciencia.

Jeonghan sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era el peor momento para llorar pues apenas faltaban unos minutos para que el concierto iniciara, pero no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras de Joshua. Aquellas lágrimas no eran únicamente un signo de tristeza, sino que respondían a una mezcla de sentimientos muy extraña.

Por un lado, sentía mucha nostalgia pues extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con Joshua. Su relación era conocida solo por algunos pocos -incluyendo a los miembros de Seventeen y un par de personas del staff-, por lo que era necesario mantener el perfil bajo la mayor parte del tiempo. Esto hacía que sus momentos juntos como pareja fueran muy limitados, más aún durante las giras, donde estaban rodeados de extraños y cámaras de manera constante.

Y, por otro lado, se sentía increíblemente afortunado por haber encontrado a alguien tan maravilloso como él, que lo amara incondicionalmente.

No podía creer tener tanta suerte y, a la vez, no la suficiente como para vivir su amor en libertad.

Si su relación se hacía pública, en una sociedad tan homofóbica y machista como la coreana, corrían el riesgo de ser sepultados por los medios. Y con ellos, todo Seventeen.

No podían arriesgar a sus amigos, quienes eran como su familia. Luego de tantos años juntos, trabajando más duro que nadie, dándolo todo para lograr llegar a la cima... No, no había forma. Preferían morir antes que destruir los sueños del grupo.

―Lo sé, perdóname por ponerme así. Sobre todo, en este momento.

―Tampoco es fácil para mí. Créeme. Pero estoy seguro que pronto tendremos un tiempo para nosotros. Ya verás ―dijo Joshua, regalándole aquella sonrisa que lo enamoraba cada día más.

Jeonghan lo miraba como si fuera el tesoro más maravilloso del mundo.

Fue entonces que Joshua lo abrazó.

―Te amo tanto, Joshuji... ―susurró a su oído, para luego separarse de su abrazo y reposar sus labios sobre los de su novio.

A diferencia del beso anterior, este fue más apasionado y duradero. Jeonghan pasó su lengua lentamente sobre los labios de Joshua, algo que lo hacía enloquecer. Fue así que no dudó en responder a aquella invitación, tomándolo por las caderas y profundizando aún más el beso que compartían. Jeonghan por su parte, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello.

Ambos podían sentir como la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba. Sabían que no era el momento, ni el lugar, que pronto deberían separarse y continuar con sus responsabilidades como idols.

Si tan sólo pudieran quedarse así por un momento más.

Si tan sólo ese momento pudiera ser eterno...

Lastimosamente, la realidad era muy distinta a sus sueños.

De pronto, escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Se separaron lo más rápido posible, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Ya no solo de amor, sino también por la impresión y temor de poder ser vistos.

Jeonghan estaba totalmente rojo, mientras que Joshua trataba torpemente de arreglar su cabello.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al reconocer la figura que había abierto la puerta.

Afortunadamente, era DK quien había ido a buscarlos.

―Chicos, siento interrumpir, pero ya solo quedan diez minutos para empezar el show y debemos estar todos juntos... ―dijo, avergonzado por haber interrumpido un momento tan íntimo.

―Gracias por avisarnos, Dokyeominnie ―respondió Jeonghan―, ahora mismo estaremos con ustedes.

DK sonrió y salió, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta al hacerlo.

Joshua y Jeonghan se miraron, aún agitados, y rieron.

―Pensar que hace un rato quería llorar y ahora me estoy riendo. Todo ello luego de pasar el susto de mi vida... ―bromeó Jeonghan.

―Lo importante es que ya no estés triste. Te amo Jeonghan ―dijo Jisoo, tomando su mano una vez más.

―Yo también te amo, más que a nada ―respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

―Ahora sí, ¡es hora de dar el mejor show de nuestras vidas! ―dijo Jeonghan, sonriendo. Había recobrado su alegría, aquella hermosa sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos que tanto enamoraban a Joshua.

Este solo sonrió y abrió la puerta.

:｡･:*:･ﾟ'★,｡･:*:･ﾟ'☆

El concierto fue un éxito total.

Estaban increíblemente cansados, pero a la vez satisfechos por la intensidad y apoyo de su público.

Como ya era usual, los chicos se reunieron para realizar un vlive corto, agradeciendo a sus fans por el apoyo durante aquella noche.

Entre bromas, risas y bailes espontáneos frente a la cámara, se despidieron.

Antes de retirarse al hotel, los managers les pidieron su atención por unos minutos. Aparentemente, tenían un anuncio importante que hacerles.

Fue entonces que Kim, una de las managers, tomó la palabra:

―Chicos, seré breve, pues sé que están cansados y lo que más desean ahora es llegar al hotel y dormir. No se asusten, pues lo que tengo que decirles son solo buenas noticias.

Hubo silencio. Algunos se miraron entre sí. Parecía que nadie tenía idea de qué podría estar hablando.

―CEO se encuentra muy satisfecho por la venta de entradas para esta gira. No solo hemos logrado _sold out_ en todas las ciudades programadas hasta ahora, sino también excelentes cifras en cuanto a _merchandising_ se refiere. Incluso habiendo duplicado la cantidad de productos frente a las del tour anterior, ¡hemos vendido más del 80%! ¡Felicidades a todos por su gran trabajo!

Todos los presentes, tanto Seventeen como el staff, dieron un grito de triunfo y empezaron a aplaudir. Algunos se abrazaron entre sí. Seungkwan abrazó con fuerza a Vernon, Cheol abrazó a Jeonghan, mientras que Minghao puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Joshua y dijo: "¡lo logramos, hyung!". Joshua sonreía, se sentía realmente feliz por este logro, aunque no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Jeonghan.

Ojalá él pudiera abrazarlo tan abiertamente.

La manager continuó:

―Eso no es todo. Aquí viene la recompensa para ustedes. El próximo concierto será en una semana. Saben que, aunque no podemos parar del todo, hemos pensado regalarles tres días de descanso. Podrán disfrutar de todos los ambientes del hotel al que los llevaremos, el cual es un bello resort para turistas de todo el mundo. Nos encantaría darles más días, pero saben que tenemos grabaciones pendientes, incluidas el Going Seventeen, la _photoshoot_ para el calendario de Nene Chicken y otros más. Es el mayor tiempo libre que hemos podido separarles.

Seungcheol, como líder del grupo, tomó la palabra:

―Manager Kim, managers todos presentes, muchas gracias. Comprendemos que han hecho lo mejor posible para regalarnos este tiempo y estamos realmente agradecidos con ustedes. Este triunfo es tanto nuestro como suyo. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

El resto de miembros hizo la venia respectiva, al igual que su líder.

Todos estaban felices, pero había dos miembros en especial que no podían dejar de sonreír.

Se miraron de un extremo a otro del salón, sonriendo como nunca y aguantando las ganas de correr hacia los brazos del contrario y fundirse en un abrazo.

Por fin tendrían un tiempo para estar juntos.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Para este fic me inspiré en una de las fotos que forman parte del photobook del tour Ideal Cut. Seguramente las shippers Jihan saben que fue Joshua quien tomó esa icónica foto de Jeonghan en camisa y con las piernas al descubierto, dejando como mensaje: "yo la tomé! ♡"  
Sí, con todo y corazón.
> 
> Al verla, no pude evitar imaginar cuál fue el contexto de dicha fotografía. Fue así que nació esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad!


End file.
